1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transfer, and more particularly, to systems and methods for reducing distortions in data transferred over high speed links.
2. Description of Related Art
A communications bus can be used to couple electrical components in a network device. Optimally, the communications bus should be transparent to the components that it interconnects. A source synchronous communications bus can be used to couple a transmitting component to one or more receiving components. In a source synchronous communications link, the transmitting component provides a source clock signal that can be used by the receiving component to synchronize the reading of data from the communications link.
When the network device is to be used in mission critical environments (i.e., environments where the continuous operability of the network device is critical), redundancy may be built into the network device. Previous redundant source synchronous links that use switches for redundancy typically maintain controlled lengths between the transmitting component and the switch and between the switch and the receiving component to compensate for the effects of voltage standing waves that occur from reflections caused by the switch. Such redundant source synchronous links are limited to medium speed operation (e.g., 250 megabits per second). These redundant source synchronous link designs are inadequate for operations in the 1 gigabit per second (or greater) range.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve high speed signal transmissions in a network device.